Funds are sought for partial support of the "Gordon Research Conference on Plasminogen Activation and Extracellular Proteolysis" (GRC), and for partial support of the associated "Gordon-Kenan Graduate Research Seminar on Plasminogen Activation and Extracellular Proteolysis" (GRS). These are paired conferences held sequentially at the same location, February 11, 12, 2012 for the GRS, and February 12-17 for the GRC. The GRC has been held continuously every two years since 1990 and enjoys an outstanding international reputation. It brings together a group of highly motivated participants with diverse scientific backgrounds that engage in intensive, yet informal, discussions at the frontier of research related to the plasminogen activation system and associated extracellular proteases in an "off-the-record" fashion. The conference thus provides a unique opportunity for the leading researchers in the world from a broad range of disciplines to present their latest unpublished research related to plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis, and to discuss innovative ways to translate their research into new therapies. Previous research in this area has led to the development of tissue plasminogen activator for the successful treatment of a wide range of thromboembolic disorders, and the discovery of important roles for the plasminogen activation system extracellular proteolysis in a number of physiologic and pathologic processes. Research areas to be discussed include plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis in vascular biology, central nervous system function and dysfunction, Alzheimer's disease, tissue homeostasis and regeneration, hematopoiesis, stem cell biology, metabolism and obesity, tumor biology, cardiovascular function, and angiogenesis. Attendees will be selected by invitation and from applications submitted online. They will be chosen to represent a diverse spectrum of researchers, and a strong emphasis will be made on the inclusion of women and underrepresented minorities as Discussion Leaders, Speakers, Poster Presenters, and Attendees. The associated GRS is a novel feature that will provide a unique opportunity for young scientists to share in the GRC experience. This two-day seminar will be organized by Graduate Students and Postdoctoral Fellows with the support of leading researchers, and will allow junior researchers within the field of plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis to come together to discuss their current research, while building informal networks with their peers that may lead to a lifetime of collaboration and scientific achievement.